Sweet Temptation
by Darkangel666sata
Summary: A small One-Shot of What happens when Gilbert Beildschmidt gains a crush on his little Brother's Girlfriend. How far will he go to Claim his New Obsession -Name-?


Gilbert Beildschmidt is not a quiet man. He rarely stayed home and had an "awesome" personality. Gilbert drank with his friends and brother frequently which is how he met **–Name here-** . The girl was generally shy around strangers, and was very seldom Alfred like. Most people might see her as an outcast but Gilbert saw something else. It was hard to believe he was where he was now- just from that night at the bar.

Whether it was the musical chime of her laugh ,the sparkle of her eyes as she grinned , or sweet Gott that smile. That smile lit up her face it was a work of art in itself. The point is to Gilbert, the **–Nationality-** was a master piece one he wanted for his collection. He had to have her. He craved that smile to be for him, and him only. Gilbert vowed that this goddess come to earth was already his; he just needed to convince her to see it as he did.

Soon normal thoughts turned into dark twisted fantasies. Days when he would meet up with the girl turned into information extraction rendezvous. Some of his friends noticed the change and said nothing. Suddenly a once exciting male, was calm and quiet. Nearly always listening, He rarely spoke unless it was necessary. Each moment he was silent, Each second that ticked by, Gilbert Beildschmidt was concocting a plan. One that would work,So he thought .

Instead his younger brother made a move on his Frau. His plan was now ruined, he needed the Girl with a burning passion he didn't quite understand. A silent rage pumping through his veins, as he Imagined all of the things the Albino could have been doing to his Girl, if not for his brother.

This rage started consuming the Older Beildschmidt, it was nearly as commanding as his obsession. Then again this rage was her fault too! Prussia began seeking out alternative things to do when his brother and **-Name here-** were home. He wanted to know how this started, She couldn't be like his other flings. Over in moments. It was like she refused to let him forget. His once prominent lust boarding on an Insanity, When he thought about the female now. He didn't just think of her, he began imagining what it would be like to dance blades over her flesh. Make scars claiming what was his.

He began imagining bodies tangled together in a euphoria that she would never quite feel because at the same moment her eyes would start to fade. Prussia could grin imagining what that must have looked like, Her eyeless body staring up at him. Eye that were bright and happy, dull and sightless. Just staring, Then she would be his. She would be his toy, after he played with her a bit and made sure she worked of course. He couldn't have a faulty toy.

His mind made up, The Prussian started thinking of new ideas. Most of them along the lines of " Dear brother I don't know where she is, maybe she's missing? We'll go looking for her!" When she was laying up on his bed, Sheets damp and sticky from her life flowing onto the sheets. Perfection. His Love needed perfection, he couldn't achieve that with his brother standing in his way. Plans suddenly seemed such more realistic as he stole away into the kitchen. Just one tiny slip up, and **-Name here-** was his for the taking.

All His.

~(^J^)~Le time skip of later that night~(^J^)~

The Prussian male finally got about setting his plan into action. His dear brother was waiting for his lover to arrive sitting on the couch with a tick in his brow, Gilbert was simply standing in the hallway. Before stepping into the room with the taller Blonde. " Bruder." Gilbert nearly flinched at his own voice it sounded so dry and harsh. Not nearly what it use to. Shocked blue Irises turned to meet his red ones. " Ja?" Ludwig could barely keep the surprise out of his voice he was so shocked. His brother was talking, scratch that starting a conversation for the first time in two long, long years.

It only takes a minute to realize what your doing is too much. In the seconds before blood was painting the floor in all it's crimson glory. Gilbert felt fear and regret. Then a knife was lodged so far in his brothers chest he forgot all about the knot in his chest moments ago. Instead his head starting pounding, he clutched at it with both hands falling to his knees before the corpse on the couch.

What had he done? Prussia's eyes watered his hands scratching at his face, trying to relieve the pain. Surely enough marks had been made, as he kept going. Waiting for someone, anything to stop him. Tell him he hadn't robbed his brother of his life with an amazing woman. Better yet for anyone to tell him this was all a dream. Then reality set in. Gilbert Beildschmidt was a murderer, He'd murdered his younger sibling for his girl-friend. An obsession, Nothing more and nothing less.

As the door bell rang he tried to convince him-self different. That he didn't plan on keeping such a beauty captive , using her for his own selfish purposes. But even the most insane of men know when they are knitting a story made solely of lies, to hide the guilt. Unfortunately Gilbert wasn't so far gone, and in the moments before the door swung open he dried his tears.

Her eyes, were just as amazing as before he mused. Well before they fluttered shut as she fell to his arms anyway. Still a vibrant** -Eye color-** . Her body was so light. Easy to pick up and carry up the stairs. Looking down at the girl, the Prussian realized he didn't care. He'd just killed his brother, to get to a woman who managed to make his life a living hell, for five long years. Always smiling and laughing but never for Gilbert.

That would change as soon as she woke up. She find out what it's like to live with an Incurable insanity, She'd know what he's had to live with for so long. This was one Obsession the male didn't mind having, because Revenge was so Sweet.

Gilbert grinned down at the form of his beloved

. She was so cute as she slept like the angel she clearly was. His crimson eyes flickered over the flesh that her black night gown barely covered; her hair billowed out around her. The steady rise and fall of her chest soothed him better than any sedative ever could. He ran his hand down her arm enjoying the feel of his flesh upon hers, even if he yearned for so much more intimately. He looked at the chain holding her ankle to the bed. It wrapped around so daintily bringing out the movement of her legs as she unfurled and moved stretching.

Opening your dreary eyes you were greeted with seas of crimson with snow white hair falling into them disheveled. Your left ankle felt particularly cold maybe you'd left it out of the blankets last night by moving too much? "Gilbert, what are you doing in my bedroom?" you asked voice still laced with sleep. He gave you a grin in return one that sent chills down your spine .The male was glad you couldn't remember, it would be much easier now he thought..

This wasn't Gilbert, not the one you knew anyway. His smile was crooked while his eye's held a glint that made your blood run cold. Those once vibrant eyes held something that made him look terribly broken, like something wasn't clicking right. Shifting up in fear, pulling back to the headboard you felt your leg stuck in one place. Looking away from his entrancing eyes you allowed your gaze to slowly move down to your leg where your left ankle was clasped to the leg of the bed with a chain. Tugging on it furiously you hoped to break free. Too focused on your leg you didn't notice the mad man move until he sat right next to you.

His breath fanning out over your cheek, as his hands stayed by his sides. For now. The Prussians eyes closing contently. Is this heaven? Surely it isn't. He responded to him-self because he had so much more planned for you. Surely that would be better.

He combed his fingers through your hair gently pushing them away from your face." I've vaited so long for zhis." He whispered quietly continuing to stroke your hair like a lover would. You trembled in fear, maybe he wouldn't hurt you if you listened? You thought concerned for your well-being. Feeling cold finger tips along your chin he raised it up so you were once again looking into his eyes."Ich liebe dich mein engel." He spoke softly against your lips pressing them against yours in a light kiss after words. He pulled away grinning twirling his fingers into your hair.

"Vell ,aren't jou going to say it back?" he asked coldly jerking your hair up so that you could feel a slight sting. You felt tears come to your eyes as you opened your mouth a quiet squeak of an excuse fell out."Lud-" His hand clamped over your mouth." Jou're mein now.I don't vant to hear zhat vord _**ever**_ again." He hissed pulling your hair harder. You whimpered in pain tempted to release a scream, to see if anyone could hear. That broken grin plastered itself on his face again as more of smirk."Jou can scream all jou one is going to hear."

Those few words made your blood run cold. What did he mean no-one could hear you? Surely Ludwig was still around, he could hear. Noises filled the air, it took a moment for you to recognize that as Gilbert's laugh. It was so broken, like an old carnival ride. When the music slowed down until it reached a new level of creepy.

"Frau, Stop zhinking so hard. Jou're here wizh me." The male growled fierce kisses being placed down your neck. Limbs regaining feeling as you attempted to shove him off of you. Instead of the scolding you were prepared for you were met with a sudden sting to your cheek. "Ow!" It was just a tiny whimper." Be gut." The imposter growled.

Your eyes were growing hazy, for a minute you began thinking the male had drugged you. Only to realize you were crying. Cold air reminding you of the situation you were in , as you struggled once more. A hand clamping onto your arm, as teeth pierced your wrist with a seemingly practiced ease. "NEIN!" Gilberts voice was acid, burning its way into your head as you finally took in his appearance. Blood, Everywhere on his knees, his shirt even his hands.

How did you not notice the scratches on his face? Dragging down across his face diagonally like he had been in pain. "Kesesese~ Jou like zhis don't jou. It's part of a new…..German line of clozing." A German-"Ludwig!" it was such a horrible screech like the world had just been ripped away from you, Gilbert refused to have any of that. "Shhh, Liebe. He isn't going to help. Jou're mine." He repeated firmly.

"W-What are you going to do to me?" The female asked holding back tears. The least she could do was stay strong, maybe one day she could run. Looking back to the maddened orbs of the male, she doubted even that was possible.

" Vell, ve are going to play. I vant to test jou out before I keep jou." His voice sounded as if it were teasing, like when he used to play around with you and his B.T.T. friends. Hands making quick work of your clothing, as you lay there surrendering.

Your mind numb as the insane male took what he want. Nearly completely forgetting to see what you were doing. His body blanketing yours as everything came away from him as well. Gilberts voice husky in excitement towards what he planned for the female soon. His words stopping even your thoughts, resigning your-self to this nightmare.

"I hope jou're just as beautiful as Ludvig vas….vhen the time comes…"


End file.
